


The Problems with Succession

by StaciNadia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Arranged Marriage, Dead Hales, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, King Derek Hale, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Prince Stiles, Roscoe Is a Dragon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: King Derek has to marry someone who can bear his children, but his heart already belongs to someone else.





	The Problems with Succession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliviachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliviachan/gifts).



> For the Sterek Spring Break Exchange here on AO3! One of [Aliviachan](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/aliviachan)'s requests was a Game of Thrones fusion where Derek was the king on the Iron Throne and Stiles was the Mother of Dragons. As I know very little about Game of Thrones, I did a little research, and did my best! Stiles is a Prince instead of a King and some things I couldn't make fit, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Betaed graciously by [AJenno](http://www.archiveofourown/users/ajenno/)!

The Iron Throne was a formidable seat, said to have been created from a thousand swords welded together. For a couple of centuries, the Hale family of werewolves had sat upon the throne and reigned over the Seven Kingdoms in peace and prosperity. None from any of the smaller kingdoms could remove them from the high seat, but as they had generally been liked, there hadn‘t been many attempts to remove them. Unfortunately, there eventually had been a war with the Argent family that ruled the Silverlands that had lasted for years. They despised werewolves and didn’t think they had the right to rule. When the fighting had finally ended, the Argents had control of the Seven Kingdoms. Almost every single Hale had been killed. King Gerard had been a cruel ruler, and everyone had feared him. But Derek, the only Hale who was still alive, managed to kill the evil king, and a Hale once again sat upon the Iron Throne.

The people of the kingdoms were still afraid that the Argents would try to steal the Iron Throne again, especially since Gerard’s daughter, now Queen Kate, was rumored to be just as vicious, if not more so, than her father. But Derek was a good ruler, trying to be fair to everyone, and the people trusted their current king.

Unfortunately, as he was the last of his lineage, there was no one to succeed him and if he were to ever be killed like the rest of the Hales, there would certainly be a fight for the next to sit on the Iron Throne, and no one ever wanted the chance an Argent to sit upon the Iron Throne again. So his council had been trying to arrange a marriage for Derek for the whole time of his reign so that he would have children to inherit from him. But he hadn’t liked any of the women selected for him and refused each marriage after meeting each woman.

The current prospective wife was walking alongside him through the castle gardens. Her name was Jennifer, and while she was not royal herself, she came from a high-ranking noble family. She had been educated and had worked as a tutor for other high-class families. She was very beautiful with long, dark hair, and she would indeed make someone a lovely wife, but Derek wasn‘t interested one bit in her.

“Derek? Are you listening to me?”

Derek jolted at a soft touch on his arm. He turned to see Jennifer looking at him expectantly.

“No,” he responded shortly. “I’m sorry.” He started to walk away from her.

“Derek, wait!” Jennifer cried out from behind him, touching his arm again as she caught up to him. “What ever is the matter? How are we supposed to marry if you won’t even pay attention to me? Come now,” she urged. “Let us talk again.”

Derek pulled his arm out of her reach. “I am not interested in marrying you,” he said plainly. This time, he completely ignored her calls as he stormed off.

**********

He found Deaton in his rooms writing a letter. Known only by his surname, he had been an old advisor of his mother’s. He’d survived the war with the Argents and now served as the Right Hand of the King, “Why must you keep trying to arrange marriages to women I can’t stand? I haven’t liked any of them!” he grumbled.

Deaton turned and looked solemnly at Derek. “You know why. You need to have children, strong and healthy children, who will inherit the Iron Throne and therefore preventing fighting and wars over it. What was wrong with Jennifer? She’s from a perfectly respectable family.”

“I just don’t like her,” he said, knowing that he sounded petulant and not really caring.

Deaton sighed. “Derek. I know that you want to marry someone that you like, could grow to love. But you don’t have that luxury. Do you want Queen Kate, or maybe her brother Chris and his wife Victoria, to take over the Iron Throne?”

Derek shook his head. “You know I don’t.”

“We thought that the Hales couldn’t be defeated, but they were through underhanded tactics. You have the best guards that you could have, our army is stronger than ever, and you are incredibly well-trained in battle. But you won’t be around forever, and you must think of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Derek sighed, his shoulders slumping. Deaton was right. He had to put the needs of the kingdom and its people above his own. “I know,” was all he said.

Deaton smiled softly. “That’s why I’m your right hand, Derek. Long live the king.” He thumped his chest with a fist in fealty to Derek.

**********

As Derek retired to his rooms that night, he admitted to himself that he knew exactly why he had turned down Jennifer, and the other half dozen or so women that the council had sought to marry him to. His heart already belonged to another, who likely had no idea.

His heart was held by Stiles, the legendary Mother of Dragons and the Prince of the Kingdom of Beacon. He was the only child born to the current reigning king of one of the Seven Kingdoms. And Stiles likely didn’t even know he existed, beyond the general knowledge that he was the king who oversaw all of the kingdoms.

There were many rumors about Stiles, that he, and his family before him, had fierce dragons on their side as well as an army, that he had actually eaten a horse’s heart to prove his strength to his people, that he was as fierce and protective as the dragons he could command. And the best rumor of all, the reason that Stiles was called the Mother of Dragons and not the Father, the one that made Derek hope that his advisors would try to arrange a marriage with him, was that he was a carrier.

The vast majority of times, women bore the children that carried on bloodlines. But there were rare men who were carriers, who were also able to bear children. They bled every month like women in their child-bearing years. The Seven Kingdoms had always allowed marriages between two men or two women, but Derek likely wouldn’t be allowed to marry a man, unless he was a carrier, which was why all of the prospects his council found were all women.

Derek sighed. Just because Stiles was a carrier didn’t mean that he would be interested in marrying a man. Carriers had a hard time fathering children with women, but Stiles also had a stepbrother. Their kingdom had potential successors if something were to ever happen to Stiles. And even if Stiles was indeed interested in men, it didn’t mean that he would even like Derek, or that Derek would like him.

But still, Derek could dream. And unless Deaton and the rest of his advisors could find him a mate as amazing as the Mother of Dragons, then he would just nurse his feelings in private.

**********

Derek spent many of his morning and afternoon hours on the Iron Throne, listening to people who came to ask him favors or his advice on matters or occasionally to make fair judgments where there were disagreements between people.

There was a lull in people lining up before the Iron Throne when suddenly, the door to the throne room burst open with a loud clang and a cloaked figure strode right in, walking right up to the throne, ignoring the gasps and the knights present pointing their weapons at them. “Are you King Derek?” a male voice demanded.

Derek stood from his throne, perturbed that someone would just burst in with demands.. “I am,” he answered sharply. “Who demands to know my name without showing me their face?”

A pale, long fingered hand pushed down the hood, revealing a mole-spotted face and beautiful brown eyes. “I am Prince Stiles, the Mother of Dragons,” he answered.

The crowd gasped, and Derek held his breath. Prince Stiles was actually _here_ , inside his own throne room. It was as if his dreams were coming true right before his eyes. Derek briefly pictured a round belly carrying his own child, then quickly shook his head. This was no way for him to behave, especially with a beautiful foreign royal in his throne room.

“What brings you here, Prince Stiles, Mother of Dragons?” he asked, proud that his voice was as strong as ever.

“It’s the Argents,” Stiles answered, his eyebrows drawn down in anger. “They have been trying to take over my kingdom, to take my army and use it to help them take the Iron Throne from you. Even with my dragons, we are having difficulties in fighting them. We don’t want to lose, and we definitely don’t want an Argent back on the Iron Throne. My brother Scott is leading the army in my stead while I went to find aid. I need your help badly.”

There was a rumble as the crowd inside the throne room started muttering in fear. This was the last thing that anyone wanted Derek held up his hand, and the crowd silenced. “We will assist you, Prince Stiles of Beacon.”

Stiles’ shoulders slumped in relief. “Oh, thank goodness. I have heard stories of your greatness from all the way in Beacon, and I had hoped, but I am so thankful that you will help!”

“Come,” Derek said, beckoning the blonde knight standing next to his throne. “Erica here will guide to some guest quarters where you can rest. You must be tired from your journey.”

“I thank you,” Stiles said. “Might I use one of your larger stables as well, or better yet, a nearby cave? Roscoe needs someplace safe to rest as well.”

Roscoe? That must have been one of his dragons. “I will see if we can clear a space for your Roscoe as well.”

“Thank you again. I don’t know how I can repay you.”

Derek nearly blushed. He would do whatever he could for this young prince. Even if no romance ever sparked between them, he would provide everything he could for him.”

**********

Stiles sent word to both his father, King Stilinski, and his stepbrother Scott, that Derek was sending his vast army to assist them. Derek decided that leaving the next day would allow them to reach the battlefield at the border of Beacon and the Silverlands in a week’s time. Stiles had apparently not traveled alone. He had come with a younger man from his kingdom, Liam, and a dragon of his own so he could relay messages quickly.

While Stiles quickly sent off his correspondence, Derek called for his army to assemble outside the castle in an hour’s time. 

His three most faithful knights, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, took turns being either right by his side or near enough that he could call for them and they’d be right there. After Erica had shown Stiles to his quarters, she had returned to Derek’s side. As soon as they had heard word, Boyd and Isaac also returned to Derek’s side. 

“What’s going on, Alpha?” Boyd asked in his deep, calm voice.

As they were werewolves as well, the three of them tended to refer to him as Alpha when they were in private. Alpha werewolves had red eyes when they flashed as opposed to the shades of gold that other wolves had. Alpha meant that they were suitable to be a leader.

Derek was thankful that he had such loyal knights. He knew that they would follow him wherever he went. “We are going to the Silverlands. Prince Stiles has come from Beacon requesting out help. The Argents wish to use the army and dragons of Beacon with their own to take over the Seven Kingdoms again,” he said softly so that the people they passed wouldn’t hear.

“Are you serious?” Erica hissed in shock, her claws already coming out in anger. “Queen Kate is behind it, isn’t she?”

“I don’t know,” Derek said honestly. “The Prince hasn’t told me much except for the plot against me and the Seven Kingdoms.”

“You know that we’ll be there to help, Alpha,” Isaac said, putting a hand on Derek’s arm. Erica and Boyd nodded in agreement.

“Thank you so much,” Derek said. “I always know that I can count on you.”

Soon enough, the entire army that was currently in the castle had gathered in neat lines, talking amongst themselves and wondering what was going on. Derek stood before them and held his hand up, and the soldiers slowly quieted.

“We are going into battle again. The Argents have concocted a plot to take over the army of Beacon, including their dragons, and with all their combined might take over the Seven Kingdoms again.” There was frantic muttering again at Derek’s words, but he held up his hand again. “I know, we all remember what it was like when Gerard was the King. It was a horrible time for the people. I vow to never let it happen again as long as I live.”

“We will be helping Prince Stiles from Beacon, who has come here asking for aid, to fight off the Argent army. We will rush to the battlefront where his brother is leading their army. It will take us a week to get to the border between the Silverlands and Beacon. Those of us who are wolves can transform and the rest will travel by horseback. If any wolves get tired, we will have extra horses along for you to ride on.”

“We will beat the Argents once and for all and teach them that they cannot take the Seven Kingdom from the good people!” Derek finished, and the army cheered. 

Derek sighed in relief. He had always been a quiet boy, despite being an alpha. His older sister Laura had originally been groomed to be the next Queen, but thanks to the Argents, that hadn’t happened. Now he was all that was left of the great Hale family, and he had to give speeches and do the best he could to be a king that his family could be proud of.

_Are you looking down on me with pride, Mom? Dad? Laura? Everyone?_

A throat cleared behind him and Derek was surprised to see Stiles standing behind him. “I… thought you were writing your letters,” he said lamely.

“I was,” Stiles said, “but I finished, and Liam is flying to deliver them as we speak. A servant told me you were out here. I heard your speech. It was very good.” 

Derek was even more surprised now. Stiles, his long-time crush, almost looked shy, and was that a blush on his cheeks? “You really think so?” he asked, his voice thick.

Stiles nodded. “It sounds like something my father would have said.”

“And you?” Derek asked, curious. “What do you sound like when you give a speech.”

“A whole lot of words. Everyone has always said that I talk a lot. But words are how we communicate, and I just communicate more than other people!”

Derek burst out laughing at Stiles’ words. There were many rumors about the Mother of Dragons, but none of them ever mentioned his humor. He felt like he knew something about Stiles that maybe other people had no idea of. That made him happy.

**********

The next day, the army left to join the army of Beacon. Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd led the charge in their wolf forms. The wolves were swift and led the way for the humans on horseback. Stiles was riding a gorgeous dragon with blue scales, flying through the skies just as fast as any wolf.

Derek chanced a glance up at Stiles when he had the opportunity to. Sometimes his face betrayed his worry, but other times, he had his eyes closed, looking almost peaceful. It must have been incredible to be able to fly in the air, something humans, and even wolves, could not do. But Stiles, able to speak to dragons, was able to ride the willing creatures.

When it was dark and the humans had trouble seeing, the wolves found them all a suitable area to camp. Everyone set up tents, and the soldiers on the first watch started guarding the camp.

Derek’s tent was larger than the others and had a fairly large pallet for him to sleep on, as well as a small table to place his maps and a few candles. He still felt awake, though, and wasn’t planning on sleeping just yet. He was worried about fighting the Argents because they did kill his whole family, but he had to ignore the fear and fight with everything he had in him.

After telling himself that over and over again, he finally fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of battle with Stiles at his side. 

**********

The days passed in much the same way. The army traveled by day and slept by night. Oftentimes, Stiles visited with Derek in the evenings because they couldn’t speak during the day because Derek ran as a wolf. Derek was happy because he had at least formed a friendship with the prince.

Finally, Derek and his army reached where Beacon’s army had retreated. Stiles swooped down on Roscoe and ran over and hugged a man about the same age as him. “Scott!” he cried out the name of his stepbrother. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I’m okay,” Scott said, embracing Stiles back. “We’ve had some losses thanks to the Argents, but they’ve had probably just as many losses as we’ve had.”

“Well, I said I would get help and I did. This is King Derek of the Seven Kingdoms. Since the Argents’ plan involves him and the Seven Kingdoms, I thought that he would be the best one to ask for help.”

Scott gave Stiles an odd look. “Is that the only reason?” he asked quietly. Derek wasn’t sure if it was something that he was meant to hear, but werewolves had far better hearing than humans.

“Yes!” Stiles snapped while glaring.

Derek was getting very confused. He had no idea what the two were arguing about.

“I beg your pardon, Derek,” Stiles said. “This is my stepbrother Scott. He has been like a brother to me since long before our parents wed. Scott, this is King Derek who sits on the Iron Throne.

Scott bowed. “Very nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

Derek nodded. “So where are the Silverlands’ army and about how many of them are there?”

Scott pointed east toward more barren land. “They are across those plains,” he said. “There are thousands of them, more than our own army, I’m afraid.”

“Well, don’t worry,” Stiles said. “I promised you help, and now I’ve brought to you.”

“Yes,” Derek agreed. “We have a three thousand strong army ourselves. Between them, your army from Beacon, and your dragons, we should be victorious.”

“I sent some spies ahead,” Scott said. “It looks like Queen Kate is going to be launching another attack early tomorrow.”

“Then we’d best get some rest until then,” Derek declared.

Derek, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac passed the word along until both armies heard the orders. Derek’s army quickly set up camp and they all prepared to rest for the morning’s battle. While the three loyal knights took turns guarding the Derek’s tent, Derek looked over his map of the land and studied the area, trying to figure out a strategy for fighting.

“Excuse me, Derek, are you busy?” Stiles asked from outside of the tent.

“I’m just looking over a map of the area. Go ahead and enter, Stiles.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, sounding relieved and entering the tent. 

Stiles was acting different than usual. He was wringing his shirt and biting his lip, which shouldn’t look as attractive as it did. “Why are you so nervous, Stiles?” Derek asked. “Are you afraid of the battle to come?”

“No, no, it isn’t that,” Stiles responded quickly. “I just wonder, why is it that you agreed to help me so quickly? Is it just because you hate the Argents so much?”

Derek froze internally, though he hoped he’d maintained his usual expression. Did he really want to admit to his feelings for Stiles even before he’d even met the prince? Did he want to say that his infatuation had become love, or at least the beginnings of love, just after a short time of knowing Stiles? He wasn’t sure if he could do it. “I do hate the Argents. They killed all of my family, after all.”

“Yes,” Stiles said, and he sounded disappointed. “That is completely understandable. That’s all I wanted to know. Good night, Derek. Sleep well.” He started backing up out of Derek’s tent.

Could Stiles actually have wanted a different answer? He sounded sad when he spoke. Derek was a king. He ruled the Seven Kingdoms fairly and honorably. He could admit to feelings. He just had to. “Wait a moment, Stiles,” he said before the other man had completely left the tent.

Stiles came back inside, an inquisitive eyebrow perked up. “What is it?” he asked.

“That isn’t the only reason,” Derek said quickly before he lost his nerve.

Stiles’ mouth hung open. “It… it’s not?” he asked.

Derek shook his head. “I… had heard many rumors about you. You sounded amazing. My council is trying to arrange a marriage for me, and I have refused all of them, because… because you are the person that I would rather marry.”

“Really?” Stiles gasped, his mouth still agape. “But you didn’t know me.”

“That’s true,” Derek admitted, “and I had to remind myself of that. But there was never a spark with any of the women I met. And then you came asking for my help, and I wanted to do everything I could to help you, even if you never felt anything more than friendship for me. But I found you in person to be so wonderful, I couldn’t help but start to fall in love with you.”

Stiles came closer, right next to Derek. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked, looking a little devious.

Derek nodded. He really liked that look on Stiles.

“I had heard rumors about you, too. About the wolf king who had been so quiet and shy, but became a good king who inspired the people. I had wanted desperately to meet you. When I found out about the Argents’ plan, I had the perfect excuse to meet you, and I wanted to save you and my people, too.”

Derek was stunned. Could it really be possible that Stiles had grown feelings for him, too. It was truly a dream come true.

“When this fighting is over and there is peace once again,” Derek declared, drawing ever closer to Stiles so that there was no space between them, “we will discuss a marriage immediately.”

Stiles’ smile was blinding. “I would like that very much.”

 

**********

With the combination of Beacon’s army, Derek’s army, and Stiles’ dragons, the Argents were defeated quicker than Derek had ever anticipated. Queen Kate, when she was captured, was screaming about revenge on the werewolves and how she’d wanted to kill the last remaining Hale, but to everyone’s shock, Stiles merely grabbed his sword and slashed her throat. “I couldn’t have her talking about you like that,” he said, winking.

Surprisingly, not all of the Argents were bad. Chris, now the king since Kate was dead, was actually rather reasonable, as was his daughter Allison. In fact, Stiles’ brother Scott was already rather smitten with her, and she was apparently returning his affections. There was already talk of courting. Stiles was thrilled for his brother and was nearly bouncing in his excitement.

But for royals, things were far from being that simple. There was a long discussion that lasted several days about heirs to the different thrones. Stiles was King Stilinski’s heir, since while Scott was older, he was not the king’s child. If Stiles were to marry Derek and help rule the Seven Kingdoms, Scott would become the only heir of Beacon. Allison was Chris and Victoria’s only child as well, and while Gerard had not been an only child, Chris did not know who among his distant cousins were reasonable and who had the same mentality as Gerard and Kate.

“It’s just like a game of thrones,” Stiles muttered to Derek as it seemed like the discussion would be going on forever.

“Oh, hush,” Derek whispered back, a smirk on his face.

In the end, a decision was reached that everyone was happy. Stiles could marry Derek and help rule over the Seven Kingdoms. Scott and Allison could court and eventually rule over Beacon after King Stilinski retired. As for the Silverlands, King Chris and Queen Victoria had time to observe the remaining Argent cousins and find a suitable candidate for becoming their new heir.

Within a fortnight of their victory, Derek and Stiles were wed at the chapel in the castle in a beautiful ceremony with a lavish, extravagant reception. King Stilinski, Queen Melissa, and Prince Scott, along with Princess Allison.

“How long do you think it will be before I‘ve gained a new sister for real?” Stiles murmured to Scott as they sat next to each other, Derek on Stiles’ other side.

“I‘m not sure yet,” Scott whispered back. “But she’s just so wonderful, and nothing like her aunt and grandfather. Have you seen her dimples? They’re so beautiful.” He sighed in happiness.

Stiles shared a glance with Derek and laughed. “He’s so in love. But not as much as I am.” He kissed his husband softly on the cheek.

Derek blushed. He couldn’t believe his good fortune.

There was food, wine, and dancing well into the night. Derek danced with Stiles about half of the time, and the rest was spent dancing with those who wanted to congratulate him on his new marriage. And later, there was a different sort of dancing as the new husbands’ bodies moved together in bed while whispering words of love in the privacy of their own chambers.

“It’s funny,” Stiles murmured months later when he and Derek were laying in the large curtained bed together, Stiles running his hand along Derek’s arm.

“What is?” Derek murmured back, kissing his cheek.

“How important succession is,” Stiles told him. “I was thinking about the days everyone spent talking about marriage and succession. The last I heard, King Chris is still talking to all of his relatives. I’m happy that we were all able to find a solution that allowed me to still stay here with you.”

“And I am so happy that you came here and that you chose me,” Derek said, smiling.

“Well,” Stiles said, brightening, “we will have lots of children in our line of succession. In fact,” he added, a devious look on his face, “I think we may have started already.”

Derek looked shocked. “We… You… Really?” He gently laid his hand over Stiles’ belly. 

Stiles nodded. “I haven’t bled in six weeks. Melissa used to be a nurse before my father married her and she looked me over while she was visiting last week. You‘re going to be a father, Derek.”

Derek wasn’t feeling or hearing anything where his hand rested, but the knowledge that he was already having a child with the amazing man of legend, who he had truly fallen in love with, made him nearly burst with pride. He had the feeling that the Hales would be on the Iron Throne for a long, long time.

Legend found that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
